At A Better Time
by misokuma
Summary: [AU] Minako Arisato is taken away from Ken Amada after a bloody incident which left her in a coma. For 8 years, thanks to the Kirijo company's funding and support, her body had been placed into a cryonic facility's care. What happens when she wakes up and remembers nothing? Will Ken Amada pursue his love?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: After seeing Ken grow-up at P4U2, I wanted to write a story about him and Minako. This is a pretty short prologue but things will pick up soon. For some reason, this story feels close to my heart. I want to write it for as long as I can.)**

Ken Amada could not believe his eyes at the sight of his beloved tainted in her own blood.

It had been a warm Summer evening when he and Minako decided to set out for dinner. There wasn't much food in the dorm after everyone decided to hold a party in celebration of their vacation so the couple decided it would be best to eat out for the meantime. As they were walking hand-in-hand, they noticed how the fireflies sparkled across the park. Children's laughter blasted from every corner of the streets. The humid air caused them to sweat a bit more than usual but the ice-cream they ate together more than made up for all of it. This year marked the second year they've known each other. In the first Summer they met, Ken would blush easily and feel uncomfortable whenever they'd be seen together and each time their fingertips would touch. Nowadays, the instance was no longer new to him but he still savoured each and every single moment. He fell in love with Minako with his entire being in spite of their 6 year age gap. And time and time again, their feelings for each other would be tested but the young boy - who was far mature for his age - had faith in it. He knew he had meant the person just for him.

His love for Minako was all he knew.

_"Do you love me back, Minako-san?"_

_"You always ask that!"_

_"Just tell me again. It would ease me to hear your words once more."_

_"Okay, okay. But this is the last time! I love you."_

_"I love you more."_

At a slight second, everything turned upside down.

**"Ken! Watch out!"**

"M-m-m-m-minako!?" Ken cried out, his voice desperate in every sense of the word. Ken just offered to buy her a cool soda when he felt a strong tug from his elbow and was sent flying to the sidewalk. Everything went by too fast for his brain to comprehend. Now, an image of her with bruises and cuts paralyzed him into fear. Blood was everywhere. There stood a truck beside her. Anger, sadness and frustration inched its way in his head. "MINAKO!" He ran all the way to her direction pushing aside every bystander who stood in his way. "Please wake-up! Don't leave me!" Minako laid in front of him, her skin turning paler by the second. The impact left her without consciousness.

"K... en? Are... you...?" Minako tried to speak with every bit of courage.

"Yes, I'm fine! Open your eyes and keep awake! Please! Help will come soon!"

_"All is well... as long as you are... safe..." _she uttered one last time before **a period of darkness** consumed her.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Ken didn't know it would be the last time he would hear her voice for 8 years.


	2. Chapter 0: Before She Wakes

The cryogenics lab was cold and depressing.

Ken Amada knew that it was one of the last places he would ever want to see his beloved Minako. It wasn't your typical laboratory with vials and machines. To be honest, he understood that it wasn't exactly a place for recovery either. Simply put it was a wide room with white walls. There was barely anything inside it except for the pod Minako laid in. Sometimes, there was a small seat for a visitor. But that was all. Sometimes, he wondered how he was able to spend all his free time in the past years just visiting her. Ken wondered if Minako even knew she was visiting. The young boy hoped she did. That somewhere and somehow Minako was watching over him. Just the very thought eased the young boy's pain. It gave him courage.

"Minako," he addressed with a kind and gentle voice. The boy was polite but firm to others. He knew what he wanted and got what he expected. Ken understood that growing up without parents and guardians can do that to you. But Minako, just the very sound of her name eased him. "You may not be able to see this but... I know somewhere you can hear me. I bought these flowers for you. Daisies are your favourite, right?" Ken smiled and placed the fresh flowers he bought on top of her glass casing. It kind of looked silly to him. Flowers on top of what looked to be a coffin. But he knew deep down that she was alive. Minako Arisato is alive. He was sure of it. "My exams are finished. I'll be able to see you more often now."

"Ken? You're here." A voice called out from the side.

Ken bowed his head to her direction in respect. "Mitsuru-san."

"I've heard you've been visiting Arisato daily for the past for the past 8 years. I'm surprised at your dedication." Her eyes looked endearingly at the now 19 year-old university student. A lot has changed since they last saw Minako alive. They all lived separate lives now. They were all in contact and saw each other quite often but it wasn't like before. "You're an elite scholar now in your college years. Everyone has moved on. And yet somehow you still manage to visit your friend. I knew then at the dorm that you two were close. It must be hard seeing someone you care for be in this condition." Mitsuru Kirijo's voice sounded sad. In her mind, it was painful to see the young boy in that state.

"..." For awhile there was a period of silence.

The two respected each other enough to be in the same place but they kept a solemn distance.

"Science has progressed to a significant degree." Mitsuru spoke as a matter of fact. She, too, admired the beautiful and strong Minako Arisato. The now head of the Kirijo company bows her head to the dorm's golden girl. The very moment she heard of what happened during the accident, she sent the top doctors to have her checked and healed. It killed her back then when her vital signs dropped each and every single day. Minako lost plenty of blood. It was a miracle for her (or for anyone) to have at least remained in a coma. "Her body looks like it hasn't aged."

Ken replied hastily with strength in each and every syllable. "She would still look beautiful even if she did age."

Mitsuru looked at Minako's body. How pale it is frozen in the cold, how fragile it looks. Instinctively, she placed her palm on the glass. This surprised even Ken. She no longer had a choice. It's been 8 years. 8 long years of torment for everyone in the dorm. She could no longer bear to give anyone false hope. It's now time. "... It's about time. For us to wake her up."

"W-wait! You can't possibly-! The risks are too high...! I-I... I can pay! I will pay you, please. Just keep her inside for just a little longer. Please." Ken pleaded. His eyes widened in fear of losing the person he loves the most. If the experiment was a failure, he will never be able to at least see her again.

"It's not about the money, Ken. You know that. We've kept her alive for too long. Only time will tell if everything was a success." Mitsuru reasoned calmly. She knew that putting her into this was simply a gamble. No more, no less.

"Please! I will you back for all the costs, Mitsuru-san! Even if it takes me forever! Even if... even if... it enslaves me." Ken's eyes looked determined and certain.

"... It needs to be done."

"No! Being able to see her gives me courage to live. I will have no one left if she's gone, too. Mitsuru-san, I-I... I've been in love with her ever since I was a young."


End file.
